


Bliss

by Quinnion



Series: YOI Kink Meme Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Day of School, First Time, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Ice Skating, JJ being low-key an asshole, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Orphanage, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Viktor and Yuuri adopt Yuri, Yuri is called Yurio, Yuri is grumpy, Yurio and Otabek are the same age, Yuuri and Viktor are proud dads, as usual, but i realized when i remembered I put them in the same grade, but that's just JJ, lots of fluff, so much fluff oh god, which i didn't plan on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have been living together for a few years and they want to add another member to the family. They see six-year old Yurio drawing by himself in the orphanage and the moment they talk to the grumpy child they know he's perfect.





	1. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri adopt Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this fic is inspired from episode 8 cause I thought Yuuri and Viktor were really acting like Yurio's dads and I saw this [ prompt ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153445642792/yuuriviktor-as-parents) for Yuuri and Viktor as parents on the [ YOI Kink Meme ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com) so it was perfect!
> 
> Just for a little background to this fic, Viktor is 31 and works as a figure skating instructor while Yuuri is 26 and works as a florist. Yurio is an orphan and he's six years old; he was given up for adoption as baby because his teenage mother couldn’t support him. 
> 
> Okay there you go. I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

Yuuri and Viktor have been living together for a few years now and they agreed it’s time to add a new member of the family. The process of adoption took a long time and was more complicated than either of them expected but they got through to the other side in one piece. Today is finally the day where they get to meet with a few children and see which ones they’re interesting in adopting; needless to say, both Yuuri and Viktor are nervous.

A very friendly women who works at the orphanage greets them at the front desk and checks their information before leading the couple to the playroom where all the children are playing at the moment.

Viktor and Yuuri stay at the entrance of the room for a moment, their hands intertwined, and take in the scene; they’re slightly overwhelmed by all the color and sound coming at them. There’s about two dozen children all playing in the large room, most of them look about younger than ten or eleven. 

Yuuri scans the room and sees most of the children are either playing in pairs or small groups but he immediately noticed a smaller child sitting by himself. The child has his back facing toward them and seems to be drawing something on the plastic table in front of him. 

Yuuri grins and makes a beeline toward the lone child, dragging a very willing Viktor behind him. 

Yuuri stops next to the boy and smiles down at him, “Hello!” he says cheerfully. 

The child stops what he’s doing to look up at them, a few strands of his shoulder length blonde hair hanging in his face, “Oh...Hi,” he says quietly, seeming unimpressed. He stares up at the couple for a moment before he goes back to drawing. 

Viktor chuckles softly and smiles, “Can we sit next to you?”

The boy nods without looking back up at them and Viktor and Yuuri sits down next to him. 

“What’s your name?” Yuuri asks.

“Yuri,” he replies. 

Viktor raises his brow and looks at his partner in surprise, “Oh really? That’s so funny, Yuuri has the same name!” he exclaims. Yuuri laughs a bit and nods, a bit shocked.

Yuri nods a bit and shrugs, slightly upset that his name isn’t just his, “For some reason, kids here call me Yurio though,” he grumbles.

Viktor grins, “Well, we’ll call you that too then!” he says as he claps. 

Yuuri smiles and nudges Viktor’s side slightly, not wanting him to scare Yurio away; he can tell he’s a bit more reserved, “So how old are you?”

“Seven.”

Yuuri nods slowly and swallows thickly, “What are you drawing there?” he asks as he leans closer to see.

Yurio frowns slightly and leans back a bit so they can see the picture, “A kitten,” he replies. The drawing is of a cat but it’s messy, as you’d expect from a seven year old. 

Viktor gasps and grins, “Oh Yurio! That is such a wonderful drawing!” he praises happily, “I love it so much!”

Yurio shrugs again and shifts his weight, “I don’t know...It’s not that good,” he mutters. 

Yuuri shakes his head and ruffles his hair, “No, it’s really good!” he protests. Yurio crosses his arms and pouts; looking adorable all grumpy with his bottom lip sticking out in a deep frown. 

Viktor laughs softly and pokes Yurio’s chubby cheek, “Aww! You’re so cute!”

Yurio grumples and only further exaggerates his expression, “I’m not cute,” he mutters. Yuuri smiles and chuckles, watching Yurio go back to coloring in his picture of the cat. 

“Well, maybe we’ll see you again Yurio,” Viktor chirps happily as he stands up, helping Yuuri up as well, “Bye bye!” 

Yurio looks back at them while they walk away, “Bye bye,” he says quietly although he’s not sure that they heard him. 

Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and leads him out of the playroom. He smiles at Yuuri, “He’s definitely the one.”

“Yup. He’s perfect,” Yuuri replies immediately.

_____________________________________________________

 

A few months later Viktor and Yuuri are back at the orphanage for the fourth time and final time. Yuuri hums softly and leans back against the wall as he waits outside of the room Yurio shares with a few other orphans. The couple gives him time to pack all of his things and of course, to say goodbye to the friends he’s been living beside for most of his life. 

After a few more minutes of waiting Yurio walks out of the room and joins his new parents in the hallway; he’s carrying a large bag that’s almost half his size.

Viktor chuckles softly at the sight and smiles, “Here,” he says as he bends down and reaches for the bag, “Let me carry that for you.”

Yurio shakes his head and moves his bag out of the man’s reach, “No, I can do it,” he says firmly. Yurio walks past them and heads to the front door. Viktor glances at Yuuri and they both chuckle before following the child out of the orphanage. 

Yuuri and Viktor lead Yurio to their car and Yuuri opens the back door for him while Viktor takes his bag to put it into the trunk. Yuuri offers to help Yurio up into the car but the boy refuses and struggles to get up into the seat. He’s too short and eventually gives up, pouting and holding his arms up at Yuuri so he can pick him up.

Yuuri chuckles and picks Yurio up, sitting him down in the car seat and buckling him up. Yurio pouts and crosses his arms, making his usual grumpy face.

Yuuri laughs softly and kisses Yurio’s forehead before he closes the car door. Yurio holds in his surprise until Yuuri turns away; he smiles slightly and blushes, touching the spot where Yuuri kissed. 

Viktor gets in the driver’s seat and buckles his seatbelt. Once everyone is settled he pulls the car out of the driveway and heads home. Viktor turns on the radio and looks up into rearview mirror to see Yurio swaying his body along to the music and swinging his feet. Viktor chuckles and turns up the music a bit louder.

Yurio looks out the window the whole ride and once they arrive Yuuri helps him out of the car and sets him down. Viktor carries the bag into the house despite Yurio’s protests. 

Once inside Viktor and Yuuri take off their shoes; it takes Yurio a few moment to catch on and do the same. The boy walks into the house slowly and looks around curiously; although he’s impressed by how tasteful decorated the interior is he doesn’t let it show. 

Viktor stays next to Yuuri as he watches their child look around and walk into their living room, “Do you want to see your room?” 

Yurio looks back at them and nods a bit, “Okay,” he replies, slightly excited to see it. Viktor and Yuuri lead Yurio upstairs to the guest room they converted into a children’s room months before they officially adopted Yurio. 

Viktor swings the door open and walks inside; the room is painted baby blue with a foam, alphabet puzzle carpet in the center of the floor. There’s a bed, of course, as well as desk, a nightstand, drawers and everything Yurio could need. The couple spoiled their child and filled a large wooden chest with a variety of toys; since they weren’t sure what Yurio what like they just got one of everything.

Yurio slowly walks inside and smiles as he looks around. He giggles a bit as he steps on the ‘Y’ of the alphabet carpet and goes on to spell his name, stepping on the rest of the four letters. 

Yuuri grins as he watches Yurio and walks over to the chest, “Come look at this, Yurio,” he says as he lifts up the heavy wooden top to reveal all the toys inside.

Yurio can’t hold in a gasp when he sees the toys and immediately waddles over to it. He smile and looks through it excitedly, picking out a toy trunk and a colorful abacus. He settles down on the carpet and starts playing with the abacus, moving the wooden rings around. Viktor and Yuuri smile at each other before joining Yurio on the carpet to play with him.

_____________________________________________________

 

“Come on! We need to get there early!” Viktor calls out as he quickly puts on his jacket.

“Yeah, I’m almost done!” Yuuri calls back from Yurio’s room and finishes up helping this child into his fluffy winter jacket. They join Viktor in the living room and put on their shoes. When everyone is ready the family pills into the car and Viktor starts the car, pulling out of the driveway before heading to the ice rink he teaches at. 

Yuuri smiles and looks back at Yurio, “Are you excited?” he asks. 

Yurio nods quickly and puts on his little gloves, “Yes Papa,” he replies. Yuuri smiles wider at that and turns to look back at the road. Even though they’ve had Yurio for a few months and he’s been calling them ‘Papa’ and ‘Dada’ for a while long, Yuuri still hasn’t gotten use to it and even time he hears Yurio call him that his chest swells with joy.

The ice rink is only a few streets away so they arrive very quickly. Yuuri helps Yurio out of the car and holds his small hand as they walk into the building. Yuuri buys the tickets and rents two pairs of skates while Viktor puts his skates on. Yuuri brings Yurio to the bench and sits him down. He kneels down in front of him and helps him put on the skates, tying them for him, before he puts on his own.

Once they’re all ready Viktor and Yuuri each take one of Yurio’s hands and walk him to rink. The child struggles to walk with the skates on, the feeling new to him. Viktor steps onto the ice first and crouches down in front of Yurio as he puts on skate on the ice. Yuuri stands behind their child and steadies him, making sure he doesn’t fall. 

“This feels weird,” Yurio mumbles and puts his other skate on the ice, his feet sliding further away from each other. 

Viktor chuckles a bit, “It’s okay. You’ll get use to it,” he replies, “Try standing like this Yurio,” he says, straightening up and showing him how to position his feet so the blades are parallel

“Very good Yurio!” Yuuri praises, slowly pushing him forward so he slides along the ice. Yurio’s skates tremble slightly but he manages to keep upright, reaching his hands out toward Viktor who reaches out to take them, helping him balance. Yuuri steps onto the ice as well as stays behind him. 

They go around the rink about half a lap like this and once Yuuri sees his son is comfortable with it he stands up, keeping one hand on his shoulder, “Is it okay if I let go for a second?” 

Yurio nods a bit and Yuuri lets go, moving to skate beside him. He reaches down and takes Yurio’s hand, “You’re doing so good!” 

Yurio pouts slightly and grumbles, blushing at the praise. Viktor chuckles and straightens up as well, moving to stand on Yurio’s other side, holding his hand too. 

Yurio hums softly and smiles as he moves his skates forward and back, “Can you lift me up in the air?” he asks. 

Viktor chuckles and nods, “Sure! Okay, 1, 2, 3!” he counts down and Yuuri and Viktor lift up their arms at the same time, holding his hand tightly.

Yurio squeals happily when he’s lifted up a few inches above the ice: Yuuri and Viktor lower him back down after a few seconds. Yurio lifts up one of his skates for just a split second and balances on one blade before he puts his other foot down. 

“You’re so good at skating already!” Viktor exclaims. 

Yurio shrugs a bit, “I’m not that good..” he mutters, feeling embarrassed. 

Viktor shakes his head, “Don’t underestimate yourself Yurio. You’re really good and we’re proud of you!”

Yurio blushes slightly and nods slowly, “Okay...Thank you Dada,” he says shyly.

Viktor smiles and squeezes Yurio’s hands as they continue skating around the mostly empty rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be posting chapter 2 in a couple of days; at least by 12/2
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio has his first day of school and his dads are very proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've been getting a couple requests for another chapter and I actually pulled through; I hope you enjoy it!

Viktor groans and opens his eyes when the alarm clock on their nightstand starts beeping loudly, interrupting his blissful sleep. He smiles as he looks down at Yuuri who’s snuggled against his chest and still snoring quietly; he’s always been a heavily sleeper.

Viktor kisses his forehead and gently shakes him awake, “Time to get up, honey,” he mutters sleepily. 

Yuuri opens his eyes and rubs them as he yawns, stretching out of legs, “Good Morning.”

Viktor peels his arms from around Yuuri and sits up reluctantly, “Morning,” he replies, “I’ll make breakfast and you get Yurio ready?” he asks. Yuuri runs his fingers through his hair and nods a bit. Viktor chuckles and ruffles his hair before he rolls out of bed; he quickly pulls on a pair of boxers before heading to the kitchen.

Yuuri gets up shortly after and picks out a casual outfit for the day, just jeans and a T-shirt, and dresses himself. He rubs the back of his neck as he walks down the hallway to Yurio’s bedroom.

Yuuri opens the door slowly and walks into the room, smiling when he sees the child. Yurio is curled up under the covers and clutching his cat stuffed animal. He’s snoring quietly with his thumb in his mouth, a bit of drool having dripped down his chin during the night.

Yuuri crouches down next to the bed and pets his hair gently, “Hey Yurio. Wake up,” he says gently, “It’s your first day of school.”

Yurio stirs and his eyes snap open; he looks up brightly at Yuuri and smiles slightly, “Mornin’” he mutters, still tired.

Yuuri smiles and pulls down the covers, folding it over itself a few times. Yurio sits up in bed and pulls his pajama shirt down to cover his little belly. Yuuri lets his son wake up fully while he picks out an outfit for his first day; he decides on black shorts and Yuuri’s favorite shirt with a cartoon tiger on the front. 

Yuuri walks back to the bed and helps Yurio change into his clothes although the child protests, wanting to do it himself.

Yuuri chuckles and smiles, “Are you excited for your first day?”

Yurio nods a bit and slides off the bed to pull up his shorts, “Yes Papa. I hope I make friends.

Yuuri ruffles his hair, “I’m sure you will. Come on, Dada is making breakfast,” he says once Yurio is done, “Don’t forget your backpack.”

Yurio nods and quickly fetches his backpack off of the floor before joining Yuuri at the door, taking his hand. Yuuri walks alongside him and brings him to the kitchen.

Yurio pouts slightly when Yuuri picks up him and lifts him into his chair, knowing he’s too short to climb onto it himself. Yuuri hums softly and ties a bid around Yurio’s neck before he joins Viktor in the kitchen.

Viktor is just finishing up his decorations on the pancakes he cooked. He cuts a few slices of a banana and places two on each pancake, forming the eyes with a dozen chocolate chips as the smile. 

Yuuri laughs softly and kisses Viktor’s cheek, “Cute. He’ll love them.” Viktor grins and carries two plates to the table while Yuuri carries the other one. Viktor sets the the plate down in front of Yurio and watches his reaction.

Yurio looks down at the plate and gasps; although he tries to hold back a smile he can’t. Viktor chuckles and ruffles his hair, “Do you like it?”

Yurio flushes and looks up at Viktor; he nods and a few strands of his long hair fall in front of his face, “Yes Dada,” he replies happily. Viktor grins and takes his seat next to Yuuri.

Yurio grabs his little plastic fork and starts eating his pancake, going for the slices of banana first. He giggles when he moves one of the chocolate chips in the center of the pancake to create a nose. 

Yurio plays with his food for a bit longer before he actually starts eating. Once everyone is done Yuuri stands up and clears the table, going to put the dishes in the sink. Yurio moves onto the edge of his seat and slowly slides off, landing firmly on the floor. He grins at his success and waddles over to his backpack. 

Viktor follows him and helps Yurio put on the backpack before lifting him onto the couch and sitting him down. Viktor fetches his shoes and helps him put them on; Yurio pouts as he ties them for him but he doesn’t complain since he doesn’t know how to do it himself.

Viktor and Yuuri quickly put on their shoes as well before leaving the house. Viktor holds Yurio’s hand as he leads him to the car. He picks him up and sets him down in the car seat, buckling him up before kissing his forehead a few times. 

Yurio whines a bit and flails his arms, “Ew, now my forehead wet,” he mutters, hiding his smile and wiping at his skin even though it’s not even that wet. Viktor chuckles and starts to tickle Yurio’s belly. The child gasps and starts to laugh loudly, trying to push Viktor’s hands away.

Yuuri gets into the passenger seat and looks back at his husband and child, grinning, “Come on darling. We’re going to be late,” he says gently, “You can tickle Yurio after school.”

Viktor smiles and stops tickling him; Yurio pants softly and glares up at his father although there’s a playfully look in his eyes. 

Viktor laughs and ruffles Yurio’s hair before he closes the car door. He gets in the driver’s seat and buckles his seatbelt before starting the car. Viktor pulls out of the driveway and heads toward the school.

Viktor is wealthy enough so they’re able to send Yurio to a private school but they went through ten other schools before deciding upon one; of course they want the best for their child.

They arrive after about ten minutes and Viktor finds a parking space very close to the school. He gets out of the car and helps Yurio out as well, setting him down on the ground. Yurio takes Viktor’s hand and follows his parents inside of the school. He sighs shakily and looks around; although he’s nervous he keeps a straight face.

Yuuri finds the board where all the classes are posted and finds Yurio’s name, “Okay, we’re in room 103 with...Ms. Nishigori!” he says, grinning, “Oh that’s great! You’re teacher is my friend Yuuko!”

Yurio smiles and relaxes a bit; he’s meet Yuuko on a couple of occasions and is glad he at least knows his teacher, “That’s good. She’s nice.”  
Yuuri nods and hums softly; he moves away from the board to let other parents and their kids take a look to see where they’re supposed to go. Yuuri leads his family through the hallway and past other parents and their children. He finds the classroom after a few minutes of searching and stops at the entrance. 

Yuuri crouches down in front of Yuuri and smiles, placing his hand on Yurio’s shoulder, “We’ll be right back here at the end of the day to pick you up okay? Be nice to the other kids and make sure to have some fun,” he says reassuringly. 

Yurio smiles at that and hugs Yuuri tightly, pressing his face against his chest, “Okay Papa.” He pulls away and moves to give Viktor a hug.

Viktor kneels down and holds Yurio close, ruffling his hair, “Have a good day, kiddo.”

Yurio smiles and steps back; he gives a small wave before turning around and walking into the classroom. The couple stand up and watch as Yuuko smiles down at Yurio and greets him, “Oh hello Yurio! It’s nice to see you again,” she says chirpily, “You can go find your name on one of the desks and sit there.” 

Yurio nods and wanders around the classroom, looking for the desk with his name on it. The room is really nicely decorated with colorful bookshelves, desks with space for four people and lots of toys and plushies in the play area.

Viktor feels himself get emotional and wipes his face; he’s so proud of his son and can’t stop himself from crying a little bit. Yuuri looks up at him and smiles, “We should go now honey. He’ll be fine.”

Viktor nods a bit and sniffles, “I know...I’m going to miss him,” he mutters.

Yuuri chuckles and kisses his cheek, “It’ll be okay. It’s only one day,” he replies as he takes his hand and leads him down the hallway, toward the entrance of the school.

Yurio finds his seat at a clump of two desk that are side by side with two other desks across from each of them. He sits down across from another boy who has blonde hair with a red streak in it. 

The child grins at him and bounces excitedly, “Hello!” he exclaims, “I’m Minami!”

Yurio nods a bit and stares at him blankly, “Hi. My name’s Yurio.”

Minami doesn’t seem phased by Yurio’s dismissive attitude and keeps on smiling, “That’s a nice name!” he looks down at Yurio’s black shirt with a cartoon tiger on it, “I like you shirt!”

Yurio smiles slightly and he looks down at the tiger himself, holding the edge of his shirt out so he can see it better, “You do?” he says before he looks back up at Minami, “Thank you.”

Minami grins when he sees Yurio’s small smile and nods quickly, “Of course! I love cats a lot, even big, scary cats like tigers. But the one on your shirt looks so cute and friendly!”

Yurio chuckles a bit and his eyes light up, “I really like cats too. I want to get one one day.”

Minami scoots a bit closer, “What type of cat do you want to get?”

Yurio shrugs a bit, “I don’t really mind what it looks like as long as it’s friendly.”

Minami nods in approval, “That’s good idea. When you do get a cat can I come to your house to see it?”

Yurio is kind of hesitant to let someone come over to his house but he nods anyways, “Yeah sure.” Minami grins and looks up as a girl with red hair walks over to their table; she spots her name on the desk next to Yurio’s and smiles at him before sitting down. Yurio looks down at the nametag on her desk and manages to read it; it says ‘Mila’. 

Mila swings her legs and hums happily, “Hello,” she says cheerfully.

Minami grins and gives a small wave, “Hi! I’m Minami and this is Yurio,” he says, pointing at Yurio. 

Mila is about to say something back but Yuuko, who’s at the front of the classroom, specks first, “Hello everyone! I’m Ms. Nishigori and I’m going to be your teacher for the year. So first, I would like each of you to stand up and tell your name to the class and then say something that you like,” she points at Yurio’s table, “Let’s start at this table first.”

Minami stands up quickly and clears his throat, “Hi, I’m Minami and I really like to go to the park with my Mama and slide down the big slide.”

Yuuko chuckles and smiles, “That’s very good,” she praises. Minami grins at the compliment and sits back down. 

Mila stands up next, “Hello, my name is Mila and I love flowers,” she says before sitting down. Yuuko nods a bit and moves her gaze to Yurio, gesturing for him to stand.

Yurio takes a moment to understand it’s his turn and stands up slowly. He clasps his hands together and takes a deep breath; he’s never spoken to this many people all at once, “H-hi, I’m Yurio and I like cats and I hope my dads get me one for my birthday,” he says quickly and sits down.

A few children giggles and mumbles amongst themselves. Minami tilts his head and frowns slightly, “You have two dads?” Yuuri nods in response, “How does that work? Do you have two moms too?”

Yurio shakes his head, “No, I don’t have a mom.” A couple of kids gasp at that and look at him, confused. Yurio frowns at all the attention and slouches over.

Yuuko furrows her brow and decides to take control of the situation, “It’s very nice you have two dads Yurio. I’m sure they’re great parents,” she address the whole class, “Sometimes a kids parents can be two dads, or one mom and one dad, two moms or maybe just one mom or a dad. There’s lots of different types of families,” she explains. 

Yurio smiles at that and Minami smiles, “I wish I had two moms...My mom always gives me candy and my dad doesn’t know.”

A few children giggle and agree with him. Yurio sighs in relief and relaxes slowly. Once the class has calmed down Yuuko moves onto the text table and has the children there introduce themself. Yurio zones out after a while and doesn’t really pay attention; instead he stares out the window.

Once the last child finshes introducing themself and sits down Yuuko passes around a piece of people to each student and places a box of crayons on each table, “Now, we’re going to play a fun game where you get to draw whatever you want and after we’re all done you’ll share the pictures with the people on our table,” she explains while she hands everything up.

Yurio takes the paper and chooses a few crayons before he starts drawing; of course he decides to draw a tiger. Yurio’s drawn tigers a bunch of times so he thinks he’s pretty good and he is good at it, for a six year old of course.

Minami starts drawing a little house and looks at Yurio’s drawing, “Oh wow that’s good!” he exclaims.

Yurio looks up from coloring in his tiger and smiles, “Thank you,” he looks at Minami drawing, “Yours is nice too.”

Minami grins at that before he goes back to drawing. Once everyone on their table is done they hold up their drawings for the everyone to see. Mila holds up her picture of a horse proudly and looks at the her classmates drawings, “I like every drawing. They’re all good, especially mine.” 

Yurio laughs a bit, “Wow, you’re very confident,” he comments, Mila nodding in response. 

“Alright everyone!” Yuuko calls for their attention, “Once you’re done come up to the board,” she explains while pointing at an empty board in the front of the class, “And put your drawing up under your name.”

Yurio gets up along with his classmates and goes up to the board. He finds his name and uses the push pins he finds next to his name to put up the drawing. He steps back and smiles proudly, admiring his drawing for a moment before he goes back to his seat.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly and Yuuko leads a couple of activities meant for the kids to get to know each other. After those she starts the actual lesson and hands out the workbooks they’ll be filling out this year. She introduces them to the alphabet and they sign it together. Before she dismisses the class she assigns them two pages to do in their workbook for tomorrow. 

“Okay everyone, I’ll see you all tomorrow and we’ll go over the homework,” she says, wrapping up the class, “Now everyone gather your things and meet your parents outside the room.”

Yurio puts his workbook into his bag and puts it on his back. He walks out of the room with Minami and Mila. The three of them look for their parents and Yurio smiles when he spots them.

Viktor grins and waves at Yurio excitedly, noticing the two kids next to him. He watches Yurio turn to his friends and say goodbye before he jogs over to them.

Yuuri looks down at his son and smiles, “Hey kiddo, who were those two children?” he asks.

Yurio smiles at the question, “They’re my friends; they sit at the same table as me.”

Viktor ruffles his hair and picks up Yurio to hug him, “Oh that’s great! My little tiger made friends on his first day!” he exclaims happy, peppering Yurio’s face in kisse . 

Yurio whines and tries to move his face away even though he’s smiling, “Papa stop it, that tickles!”

Yuuri laughs and puts his hand on Viktor’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s go to the car.” Viktor nods and stops kissing Yurio but he keeps a tight hold of him and carries him to the car.

Viktor sets the child into the car seat and buckles him up before getting into the car himself. He hums softly as he pulls the car out of the lot, “So, how was your day?

Yurio smiles and looks out the window, swinging his legs slightly, “It was fun. We drew pictures, I did a tiger, and we learned about the alphabet.” 

Viktor smiles and nods a bit. Yuuri twists his body to look at Yurio, “Any homework?”

Yurio nods, “Yeah, she gave us two pages to do in our workbooks.”

“Alright, we can work on that together at home,” Yuuri replies.

Yurio shakes his head, “No, I wanna do it on my own.”

Viktor chuckles softly and glances at Yurio, even since the day they took him home he always wanted to do things on his own, “That’s good but if you need help just ask us okay? That’s what parents are for.”

Yurio hums softly and swings his legs happily, “Okay,” he stares out the window, “I can’t wait for tomorrow,” he mutters, excited to see his new friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


	3. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio celebrates his eighth birthday with his friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I promised [ xXChaoticOrderXx ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChaoticOrderXx/pseuds/xXChaoticOrderXx) that I would write this chapter and although it took a while I finally delivred! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Yurio can barely focus on the day’s class; all he can think about is the birthday party he’ll be having when he gets home. Yurio has never had a real birthday party; at the orphanage there were too many kids to celebrate everyone’s birthday, then there would be one at least once a week, if not more. So birthdays weren’t a big deal and the most kids would do is congratulate each other and maybe buy each other candy with the little money they had.

Yurio always wanted to have a real party; he watched kids in movies and on television celebrate which huge amounts of present and amazing events and all he wants is a tiny version of that. A week or two before he was due to turn eight he politely asked Viktor and Yuuri about having a party at their house and inviting a few friends over. His parents were completely on board and actually admitted they had already started planning a surprise party.

Yurio let his parents organize and all he did was pick the friends we wanted to invite, which were only three. He leans back in his chair and taps it foot against the leg of his desk, getting impatient as he glances up at the clock every once in awhile.

He does try his best to listen to Yuuko and writes down the homework she’s assigning into his workbook, gently folding the corners of the pages he has to complete.

“So class is almost over and we’re pretty much done for the day. You can spend the rest of the time talking together,” she says before heading back to her desk to start grading a small quiz they had the day before.

Yurio sighs in relief and closes his workbook, storing it in his backpack. He turns to face Otabek, “Are you excited?” he asks his friend.

Otabek smiles faintly and nods, holding the small, colorful bag that contains Yurio’s present tightly, “Yes,” he replies simply. Otabek joining the class a month after Yurio did and after they working on a group project together Otabek bluntly asked Yurio if he wanted to be his friend. Yurio was shocked by his question but agreed; since then the two have been practically inseparable.

Mila and Minami carry similar looking bags; they’ve already packed up their backpacks and scramble over to Yurio.

Minami grins and bounces excitedly, gripping his bag against his chest, “Oh I hope you like my present!” he exclaims.

“Mine too!” Mila adds, “I can’t wait for your party! I love birthday parties!”

“Me too!” Minami exclaims. Both of them look at Otabek, waiting for him to agree.

Otabek takes a moment to realize they want his input, “O-oh, uh…Well, I’ve never been to a birthday party before,” he mutters, his expression remains unchanged.

Yurio presses his lips together in a thin line and hides the sadness he feels for Otabek, “That’s okay. I’ve never been to one either,” he says, trying to reassure him.

Otabek seems to relax and lets out a quiet sigh, smiling up at him as if he’s trying to silently thank him. The four of them continue to talk, although it’s mostly Mila and Minami babbling about how excited they are while Yurio and Otabek listen.

“Yurio!” someone calls out. Yurio looks up to see Viktor standing at the entrance of the room, waving at the group of children.

Yurio gets up from his seat and swings his bag over his shoulder. He leads his friends out of the room and say goodbye to their teacher.

Viktor smiles down at them, “Hello kiddos, is everyone ready to go?” When Viktor sees a chorus of nods he ushers them out of the school, bringing them to the car.

All four of them manage to fit in the back seats although they have to share two seatbelts.

Viktor drives them to his house, where Yuuri is putting the finishing touches on the decorations, and parks in their driveway. He opens the back door and all the kids scramble out of the car, practically sprinting into the house.

“Hey guys!” Yuuri greets them from the kitchen, pausing his decorating of the cake, “Viktor, can you take them to the backyard?” he asks.

“What’s in the backyard?” Minami asks excitedly.

Yuuri chuckles, “You’ll see…” he says playfully.

Minami and Mila are hot of Viktor’s heels as he leads them to the back door.

“A bouncy castle!” Minami exclaims when he sees the inflated castle through the glass of the back door. Minami and Mila run past Viktor and sprint towards the castle.

“Take off your shoes first!” Viktor calls after them. The two children kick off their shoes, not caring where they land, and crawl under the small arched entrance into the castle.

Yurio smiles, happy that his friends are having fun, and walks beside Otabek, “Do you wanna go in too?” he asks.

Otabek nods and sets his gift bag on the table along with the others before he bends over to take off his shoes. Yurio does the same and leads Otabek to the castle.

They climb inside and are faced with their two laughing friends who are bouncing erratically, falling over each other.

Otabek can’t help laugh a bit at the sight and carefully makes his way into the castle, bouncing lightly. Yurio smiles and follows after him; he slowly gets more confident and flies higher with each bounce.

Soon enough all four of them and giggling and pushes each other over, playing a game of tag while they yell ‘You’re it!’ everyone someone gets tapped by whoever is ‘it’.

“Time for cake!” Yuuri shouts at them after a while. The children immediately abandon their game of tag and scramble out of the bouncy house, running over to the table set up in the backyard. 

Yurio sits down at the head of the table with Otabek on his right and Mila on his left, Minami sits farther away next to Mila but he doesn’t seem to mind.

Viktor slowly steps into the backyard, holding a colorfully decorated ice cream cake with eight lite candles, “Happy birthday to you…” he starts singing.

Soon everyone, expect Yurio, joins in with the song as Viktor walks up to Yurio and places the cake in front of him. Yurio feels his chest tighten up with joy and stares down at the cake, memorized by the flickering candles. 

When the song comes to a close Yurio leans forward and blows hard while he makes a wish, his candles going out. His parents and friends clap happily and Yuuri moves to pick the candles out of the cake so he can cut it.

“So, what did you wish for?” Minami asks curiously.

“If I tell you, it won’t come true,” Yurio replies with a smile, having wished for his life to stay like this forever, just him, his parents and his friends.

Minami pouts slightly and crosses his arms. Mila laughs and slaps his shoulders playfully, “Don’t look so upset! We’re going to eat cake!”

Minami immediately brightens up at the mention of cake and watches Yuuri cut it into slices. Once he’s done Viktor hands him a paper plate and he puts the biggest piece on it. Viktor sets the plate in front of Yurio and once he’s taken a bite they hand out slices to the other kids.

Yurio eats his piece of cake happily and looks up at Otabek. The other boy smiles at him and scoops up a bit of frosting off of his cake before pressing it against Yurio’s nose.

Yurio giggles and sticks his tongue out, struggling to lick the frosting off of his nose while the other children laugh. Yuuri smiles and comes over to his son, kissing off the frosting.

Yurio blushes lightly and wipes his nose, “Ew,” he mutters, even though he’s smiling widely.

“Is it time for presents?” Minami asks excitedly once everyone's done eating his cake.

Viktor nods a bit, “Yes it is Minami, do you want to go first?”

Minami nods quickly and grabs his gift bag, walking over to Yurio, “Happy birthday! I hope you like it!”

Yurio nods in thanks and takes the bag; he pulls out two wrapped rectangles. Yurio tears away the wrapping paper and grins when he finds a coloring book and a children’s encyclopedia all about different species of cats.

Yurio chuckles softly and holds the books against his chest, “Thank you Minami, I love them,” he says. Minami bounces slightly and throws his arms around Yurio, hugging the surprised boy tightly before he heads back to his seat.

Mila shots up off her chair, “My turn!” she exclaims, holding out her gift bag. Yurio takes the bag and pulls away the thin paper covering the gifts. He looks down into the bag and sees a stuffed tiger and a stack of tiger stickers.

Yurio grins and pulls out the toy and the stickers, hugging the stuffed animal, “Thank you Mila. It’s so cute,” he muses, looking at the tiger’s face.

Mila grins and hums contently, proud that she picked out something that Yurio liked. Yurio sets the presents onto the table before turning toward Otabek.

Otabek hides his nervousness and holds out his much smaller gift bag; his family isn’t very wealthy so he wasn’t able to get presents as nice as Mila and Minami.

Yurio takes the bag with a small smile and opens it; he takes out a colorful bracelet decorated with glass beads and small letters spelling out his and Otabek’s name.

“I…I made you a friendship bracelet.”

Yurio hums softly and smiles as he reads their names, “You know I’m not really a jewelry person.”

Otabek holds back a frown and shrugs, trying to brush it off as if it’s not a big deal, “You know you don’t have to wear it if you don’t wan-”

“No. I’m wearing it forever. Back off,” Yurio says firmly as he slips the bracelet onto his wrist, admiring it.

Otabek lets out a sigh of relief and smiles, “I also got you candy,” he says, gesturing back at the bag.

Yurio pulls out a small bag of candy tied with a red ribbon and smiles, “Thank you Otabek. I really like it,” he says. Yurio stands up from his chair and wraps his arms around Otabek.

Otabek gasps at the hug and returns it slowly, grinning, “I’m glad you liked it.” Yurio pulls back after a moment and blushes lightly.

“Everyone look up here!” Viktor exclaims, holding up a camera, “Say cheese!”

“Cheese!” the kids say in unison as they smile up at the camera.

Viktor snaps the photo and looks down at it, grinning. Yuuri looks at it over his shoulder, “That one’s going in the photo album.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!
> 
> UPDATE: Thanks to some of my amazing readers ([ Libika ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika) and [ xXChaoticOrderXx ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChaoticOrderXx/pseuds/xXChaoticOrderXx)) I'm currently working on a pretty long last (there may be more) chapter which is going to feature Yurio growing up and falling in love with Otabek. It'll take a while to post but please bookmark this fic and stick around to read it!


	4. Future/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Yurio and Otabek growing up together and falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this is one of the longest chapters I've ever done and I worked super hard on it so I really hope you like it! Part of this chapter is inspired by [ Hanciao's ](http://hanciao.tumblr.com/) beautiful art [ For a "Friend"](http://hanciao.tumblr.com/post/154749421870/yurio-stop-denying-it-in-reference-to-this-post) Please check it out!
> 
> I've never attempted anything like this before with these sort of snapshots over a long period of time so I would appreciate some feedback <3 Btw I didn't really edit this cause I wanted to post of today so if you see any typos or errors please let me know!

_Age Nine_

“Dada?” Yurio asks, trying to get his attention, and swings his legs gently; they’re not long enough to touch the ground when he’s sitting. 

Viktor doesn't look up and simply hums in response, concentrated on cooking a chocolate chip pancake.

“What is a crush?” 

Viktor’s eyes widen slightly at the questions and he smiles, “Well, son...” he starts, letting the last pancake slide off of the pan and on top of the stack, “A crush is when a person really likes someone else.”

“Do you have a crush on Papa?” Yurio asks, tilting his head slightly.

Viktor chuckles at that, “Well I used to but now I love him, which is must stronger feeling. A crush can be the beginning of love,” he explains while he separates the stack of pancakes onto three plates. 

“But how do you know you have a crush? What does it feel like?” Yurio urges on, seeming desperate to understand.

Viktor raises his brow and smiles, “It’s different for some people but usually people can get really nervous around the person they have a crush on and let a warm, happy feeling when they think about them.”

Yurio looks down at the table and thinks for a moment, blushing lightly, “Thank you Dada...I think I understand now,” he mutters.

Viktor comes over to the table and sets down one plate in front of Yurio and the other at the place next to him before going back for the third plate. Viktor sits down and pours some maple syrup onto Yurio’s pancakes, “Why are you so curious about that stuff?” he muses, “Do you have a crush on somebody?”

Yurio quickly shakes his head and furrows his brow although his cheeks are bright red, “No! I don’t!” he exclaims, “I just heard some kids talking and I was wondering what they meant...”

Viktor smiles knowingly and nods, “Alright then. Whatever you say honey.”

Yuuri walks into the dining room while adjusting his tie. He inhales the smell of pancakes and smiles, “Looks great darling,” he says, peaking Viktor’s cheeks quickly. Yuuri takes his seat and starts eating happily. 

Viktor grins and gazes at Yuuri lovingly before he glances at Yurio, knowing there’s something else going on; of course, he won’t urge Yurio to talk about it until he wants to. After all, it’s normally for young kids to have fleeting crushes. 

 

 _Age 11_

Otabek very carefully pulls up the plastic bucket, trying his best not to disturb the sand underneath if, and grins when he reveals and perfectly shaped sand castle. He sets the bucket aside and looks up at Yurio who’s watching him, “Do you want to decorate it with me?”

Yurio smiles and nods, “Of course. It’s very pretty,” he says; he gathers up a few pebbles from the pile he made and hands them to Otabek. The two of them gently press the small stones into the compressed sand and create a line of pebbles around the top of the castle.

“How about we add leaves too?” Yurio suggests, spotting a few leaves at the edge of the sand box.

Otabek nods excitedly, “That’s a good idea,” he says before he grabs a handful of leaves. Otabek hands a few to Yurio and starts pushing in the stems of the leaves into the edge of the castle. 

Yurio does the same thing and sits back once they’re done, “It looks great,” he states simply; Otabek nods in response. 

Yurio looks up to see JJ walking over to them and sighs in annoyance; he’s never liked the cocky child. 

JJ steps onto the edge of the sandbox, elevating himself over the other two, “Hey Yurio. I heard you parents are gay,” he says, “Is that true?”

“Yeah,” Yurio replies simply, turning back to continue working on his sand castle. 

“Does that mean you’re gay too then?” JJ asks.

Yurio frowns slightly and looks up at him, glaring, “That’s not how it works JJ.”

JJ crosses his arms, “You didn’t answer the question.”

Yurio shrugs a bit, “I don’t really know yet,” he mutters in response, glancing up at Otabek, his face expressionless. 

JJ grins, “Are you and Otabek dating?” he asks playfully.

Yurio’s face flushes and looks up at Otabek, whose cheeks are also dusted with a blush. Yurio shakes his head, “No. Beka and I are just friends,” he replies.

Otabek nods in agreement, “Yeah. Just mind your own buisness Jean,” he adds, knowing he’ll annoy JJ by not using his nickname.

JJ squints at him and laughs before he starts singing, “Yurio and Otabek sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” he sings loudly. JJ continues singing the tune as he runs away. 

Yurio sighs in frustration and fixes a bend leaf at the top of the castle, “He’s so annoying.”

Otabek nods and stares at Yurio while the other is focused on the castle, “Yeah...He’s really obnoxious.” 

 

 _Age 14_

Yurio was very excited for celebrating his first real Valentine’s day; at the orphanage they didn’t really do anything and no one gave out cards or candy like they do at school. He decided to only include his closest friends and got Minami and Mila each a card and a small bag of candy.

Minami grinned when Yurio gave him the pink card with a teddy bear holding a heart on the front and hugged him tightly. Mila was equally as happy to get a glitter covered red card with Yurio’s best rendering of cupid; he also added a cute drawing of them inside the card, having the tio holding hands.

Yurio left Otabek for last and for a reason he can’t explain he’s unusually nervous. He doesn’t get anxious often but at the moment he finally understands what people mean when they say they have butterflies in his stomach. Yurio takes a deep breath before taking out the red card along with the small plastic bag of candy tied with a red ribbon.

It’s morning break at the moment so most kids are talking amongst themselves or playing with toys but Otabek is at his desk drawing quietly. Yurio clears his throat slightly to get his attention and smiles when he looks up, “H-hey...I got you this,” he says as he holds out the card and the candy, “Happy Valentine’s day Beka.”

Otabek looks down at the gifts with wide eyes and smiles, “Oh thank you,” he replies, taking the card and bag gently. He opens the card and reads it while Yurio watches him nervously. Yurio drew him and Otabek holding hands inside the card and wrote a sweet message wishing a good day and telling him how much he values their friendship and cares about him; he signed the card with a colored in heart along with this name. 

Otabek’s smile widens as he reads the card and feels his face heat up. He holds the card against his chest once he’s done and grins, “Thank you Yurio,” he says before he stands up and walks over, wrapping his arms around Yurio.

Yurio holds in a gasp and blushes hard, returning the embrace, “You’re welcome.”

“I have something for you too,” Otabek says as he pulls away. He searches in his backpack for a moment and pulls out a card decorated with cat stickers. Otabek hands it to Yurio and watches while he opens it, revealing a few pages of cat stickers, with a few missing, and a lollipop taped onto the card. 

Happy Valentine's Day Yurio! I hope you have a lovely day. 

Love, Otabek

Yurio grins when he reads it and blushes deeply at the ‘love’. He looks up at Otabek, “Thank you!” he exclaims, “I really like it.” Yurio hugs Otabek as well and grips the card tightly, feeling honored since he’s the only person Otabek gave a card too. 

 

 _Age 16_

Yurio practically swings the front door of his home open and lets his backpack slide off of his shoulder, making a soft thumping noise when he hits the floor. He closes the door behind him with a slam and approaches Viktor quickly, his legs and body moving with purpose.

“Viktor!” he calls out, getting his father’s attention, “Can I ask you something?”

Viktor leans against the kitchen counter and smiles, pausing his cooking, “Yes?”

Yurio avoids eye contact with him, his face flushed, “So...I have this friend,” he starts, heavily emphasizing the word ‘friend’, “that likes someone and they want to tell them they like them...Do you have any ideas how they can?”

A grin spreads over Yurio’s face, “Do you have a crush on Otabe-”

“I said I’m asking for a friend!” Yurio exclaims, his fists clenched and his face bright red. 

Viktor chuckles and hums softly, “Sure you are,” he replies playfully; he’s known since Yurio was thirteen that there were feelings between him and Otabek, and that they probably don’t go just one way.

Yurio sighs in frustration and runs his fingers through his hair, “Just help me okay? I-My friend,” he quickly corrects himself, “Really needs help.”

Viktor nods and hums softly, “Well it depends what this friend is like. If they’re more direct and blunt they’d probably like to just go ahead and tell the person,” he muses, raising his brow, “But if they’re more of a romantic than a gift or a gesture could work.”

Yurio lets out a slow breath and nods a bit, “Okay...I, ah, will tell them that,” he mutters. He quickly grabs his backpack and heads up to his room.

Viktor chuckles once he’s done and shakes his head, “Teenagers,” he scoffs before he continues chopping onions.

_____________________________________________________

Yurio spends the evening working up the courage for his confession to Otabek, taking Viktor’s advice into consideration. He eats breakfast quickly and says goodbye to his parents before he heads out and walks to the bus stop.

Otabek is already standing there, his hands in his pockets, waiting for Yurio since they’re the only students who get picked up from this stop. Yurio grips the straps of his backpack hard as he walks over to his friend.

Otabek looks up and smiles faintly when he sees Yurio, noticing there’s something a bit different about his attitude today but he can’t pinpoint what it is. 

“Hey, how a-” Otabek starts when Yurio is close enough but he’s quickly cut off by the other teen.

“I like you!” Yurio exclaims, blushing hard, “And I don’t mean just in a friend way! More than a friend!” he explains, his whole body tense, “Romantically! I like you romantically!”

Otabek is frozen in place and takes a moment to process what Yurio is telling him; he’s surprised by the blunt way Yurio is saying it, but then again, it’s Yurio and he’s not exactly subtle. 

Yurio waits impatiently for Otabek’s response, which only takes a few seconds but for him it feels like years. 

“I like you too. Romantically,” Otabek replies, grinning happily, “And for a while now.”

Yurio’s eyes widen and his lips part with a small gasp, “Really?”

“Yes,” Otabek replies firmly, “Would you like to start dating?”

Yurio nods quickly, his hair falling in front of his face, “Y-yes!”

Otabek steps closer and brushes the strands out of Yurio’s face and tucks them behind his ear, “Can I kiss you?”

Yurio blushes deeply and nods, “Yes. Please.”

Otabek smiles and cups Yurio’s cheek as he leans forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Yurio steps closer as well there’s no space left between their bodies; he returns the kiss and tilts his head. This is both their first kiss so, needless to say, it’s pretty clumsy but they make it work. 

Yurio pulls away to catch his breath and grins up at Otabek, his chest swelling with joy, “Again,” he whispers before he pushes their lips together harder, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

 _Age 18_

Yurio lifts his arms up and rests his hands behind his head as he looks up at the stars. He relieved to have completed his last final of his senior year and Otabek came up with a brilliant idea to borrow his dads trunk and drive it upstate to go stargazing. They piled blankets, pillows and two sleeping bags into the back of the trunk, making it a perfect romantic night.

Otabek smiles and tears his eyes away from the night sky to stare at Yurio tenderly, “I’m so glad high school is over.”

Yurio turns his head to the side as well and hums contently, “Me too...I’m mostly glad we’re going to the same college,” he says.

“Lucky me,” Otabek muses and leans in to kiss Yurio. He lets his eyes flutter closer and rolls onto his side as he wraps his arms around the smaller male.

Yurio smiles against his lips and deepens the kiss, parting his lips. Otabek immediately slips his tongue inside his mouth and starts exploring, rubbing their tongues together.

Yurio wraps his arms around Otabek’s neck and pants into the heated kiss, quickly getting aroused. He pulls away and rests his hands against Otabek’s chest, playing with the fabric, “I think I’m ready,” he whispers.

Otabek’s eyes widen slightly and his breath hitches, “Ready for what? To do more?”

Yurio looks up at him and nods, “Yeah, not much more. But I’d like to take this one step further,” he says firmly.

Otabek swallows thickly and nods, “Okay. Tell me if you don’t like something or if you want me to stop,” he says before he leans down, latching onto the soft skin of Yurio’s neck.

Yurio closes his eyes and lets out a pleased sigh, enjoying the feeling of Otabek lightly sucking and nibbling on his neck. Yurio trusts Otabek completely and although they’ve waiting over two years to get any more physical than making out or grinding Otabek has always been respectful of his boundaries and never pushed him into anything. 

Otabek can’t help smile when he feels how relaxed Yurio is, feeling honored he trusts him so deeply. He runs his hands up and down Yurio’s sides, feeling his body through his clothing as he starts sucking harder.

Yurio inhales quickly when he feels Otabek start to mark him, his length twitching slightly, “Feels good,” he whispers, “You can...touch me more. Under my shirt”

Otabek nods slightly and slips his hands under his top, tracing his fingers up Yurio’s chest, who shudders at the sensation. Yurio loosens his grip on Otabek’s shirt and decides to do some exploring of his own; he shoves his hands under his shirt and touches every inch of Otabek’s back, admiring his muscles. 

Once Otabek has left three dark marks into Yurio’s neck and collarbone he pulls back slightly, “Can I...?” he asks, holding the edge of Yurio’s shirt.

“Only if you do too,” Yurio says; when Otabek nods he tugs off his own shirt, waiting for Otabek to do the same.

Yurio’s eyes widen when he sees Otabek’s chiseled chest and hums, placing his hands on his pecs and abs, “Wow...I’m impressed,” he purrs playfully.

Otabek laughs and kisses his nose, “You’re just as handsome,” he says before kissing his way down Yurio’s chest, “So beautiful.”

Yurio gasps faintly at even tender kiss and snaps his eyes open when he feels Otabek’s lips on his nipple, “O-oh,” he lets out a moan, not expecting himself to be so sensitive there. 

Otabek can’t help groan at that and gently licks Yurio’s nipple, smiling when he hears more moans. He takes the pink bud into his mouth and sucks hard. Yurio arches his back and grips onto Otabek’s hair, “Fuck...Stop.”

Otabek frowns slightly and pulls back quickly, “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” he asks worriedly, his brow furrowed.

Yurio can’t help giggle and shakes his head, seeing Otabek’s now confused expression, “Nothing’s wrong. It was just a bit too much. I wanna go further now,” he tries to explain.

Otabek’s eyes widen in understanding and he smiles, “Oh, okay. How about a handjob?”

Yurio blushes lightly, “Sounds perfect darling.”

Otabek chuckles at the pet name and moves his hand between Yurio’s legs, cupping his clothed erection. Yurio moans and hides his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s face, each breath hitting his skin.

“Fuck” he whispers when Otabek starts grinding the palm of his hand against his crotch and squeezes lightly. Yurio can already feel his cock throbbing and leaking a bit, “I’m not...going to last very long so please hurry it up.”

Otabek nods and moves his hand away, “Is it okay if I join too?” he asks. Yurio’s isn’t sure what he means by that but he nods anyways. Otabek unzips Yurio’s pants and tugs them down along with his underwear. 

Yurio can’t see what Otabek is doing but can hear more zipping and rustling of clothing. He lets out a choked moan when he feels Otabek’s hand wrap around him along with something very warm against his length. Yurio pulls away slightly and looks down to see his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around his cock as well as his own. 

Yurio moans at the sight and flushes deeply, “O-oh god...That’s good.” Otabek chuckles and starts moving his hand slowly, groaning as he strokes the both of them.

“Can you touch too? The tips?” Otabek manages to get out, his voice laced with pleasure. Yurio moves quickly reaches down, hesitating for a few seconds before he presses two fingers against the head of Otabek’s cock.

Otabek jolts slightly and moans, bucking his hips up into his hands. Yurio moans as well, the friction of Otabek’s cock thrusting against his is absolute heaven. He keeps rubbing at Otabek’s tip before using his whole palm so he’s touching the both of them.

Otabek picks up the pace with his stroking and they’re both rocking their hips along to his movements. Yurio starts trembling slightly and struggles to keep in his moans, feeling wet fluid on his hand, “Otabek...I’m close,” he whispers.

“Me too,” Otabek whispers back, jerking them both off as fast as he can without the help of lube. Yurio picks up the pace with his hand as well and bucks his hips a few more times before he cries out Otabek’s name and slips against his hand, his cock sputtering white fluit.

Otabek gasps at the sight of Yurio’s orgasm and it only takes him a few seconds to follow him. He gives a low moan and grunts while he finds his release, riding out his orgasm. The couple pant heavily and Otabek slowly uncurls his hand and pulls it away, their lengths mostly flaccid now.

Yurio lifts up his own hand and looks at it with wide eyes, his palm covered in cum. Otabek gasps a bit when he sees it and quickly scrambles to find a tissue but when he looks back up he sees Yurio is licking his hand clean. 

Otabek groans softly and grins, “That’s so dirty Yurio,” he teases, “I like it.”

“Well I’m not exactly known for being a pure, innocent angel, now am i?”

Otabek shakes his head and laughs, “I guess not but then again, that’s now who I’m dating.”

“Who are you dating then?”

“A brave soldier of course.” 

Yurio smiles at that and kisses his cheek gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispers back as he wraps his arms around Yurio’s body, holding him against his chest as he continues to gaze up at the stars. They both enjoy this peaceful, romantic moment together and both wish that it’ll never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
